narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyousei Kengeki
canon articles a little piece of friendly advice dude, there's no need to make pages for the canon articles here. just link to the naruto wiki page where ever you need to reference them. cheers JetTalk 07:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Canon Articles Firstly, welcome to NF! I am an admin here. About your making canon articles, please stop. It is a breach of our rules. If you must link your pages to a canon page, use the format articlename, please. Edit this page to see what I entered to get that link. --The Raven Master 03:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, deleting admin warnings on your talk page, even if they are rude and somewhat out of line, is not tolerated. --The Raven Master 03:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hello dude pissing off the head guys is a big no no for this place lol i'll help you out if you need help i should also not you need to put your name in name so i can see if you talk to me as for a death in a match its like you are killed for ever unlike me i'm always being reborn of they dont cmpletly kill me lol i'll start the page and you update it when your online it'll be like i'm training you so as we do it you need to be albe to update your characters profile at the same time like jutsu and histroy. My Bad... Sorry. I’m new at this and I have never had a wikia page before, so if I mess up, just tell me what I did wrong and I can fix it. (I learn quick.) I need help. Can someone help me add external links to the page Takigakure. Someone deleted it and it is the native village of my charcater Kyousei Heiki. Thanks! Kinda hard to be part of a village that doesn't exist... :You're not suppose to add Canon articles, so it's suppose to stay deleted. ~ Master of the Psyche: K User page 03:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why can't i add articles? They left my ninja page and I've seen other custom villages. Why can't i make one that actually exists in the story? Your ninja is fanon. Custom villages are fanon. Canon material is not fanon. If you need to use a canon article, please make an external link using the format articlenamehere. Edit this message and look at the brackets to see what text to enter to get that external link. --The Raven Master 04:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the external link, I appreciate that. Like i said, this is my first wikia account....ever. As for the Takigakure page, it was not canon. I was in the middle of adding custom, fannon, information. I tried putting the info on naruto wikipedia, but it was erased and the takigakure page had barely any info on it. My character, Kyousei Heiki, is from the taigakure village, so i need the page. I promise no material will be canon, but i need time to develope it, please. Also I've seen other villages that exists in the naruto universe that people have made, including Amegakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Konohagakure, and Kumogakure (i think that's it). Again, please just ive me a chance to make the page because I can't have a character in takigakure without a takigakure page and naruto wikipedia won't let me edit it. Thanks. If you are adding fanwork to it, and significant fanwork, then that is acceptable. If the fan content is merely "my char is from here", then that is not necessary. But if it is significant fan content, then go ahead with it. Also, Narutopedia doesn't allow fan stuff because it is for actual Naruto info. --The Raven Master 00:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Could you tell that to the guy who deleted the page twice, his name is Thepantheon. Thanks. No it's not going to be "my char is from here", I plan on adding a more detailed, fannon background to it. Again, thank you!Kyousei Kengeki 01:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? This is it, Takigakure. I plan on adding more but this is it for now. :Uh, if you hold your cursor over the link of The Raven Master's name, it says he's Thepantheon. *FACEPALM* O.O ~ The Dimensional Ruler User page 10:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC)